


Воды темны и глубоки

by kapitanova



Category: Les rivières pourpres | The Crimson Rivers (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События книги глазами Фанни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воды темны и глубоки

Я люблю ее. Как можно не любить свое второе я? Восемь лет я не знала о ней, четырнадцать лет мы были одним целым. Мои мысли – ее мысли, ее дела – мои дела. Мы одно. Мы больше чем сестры. Мы больше чем подруги. Мы – близнецы.

Мы должны были отомстить. Я знала, что мы сделаем это, когда Жюдит ночами рассказывала то, что им пришлось пережить. Я закрывала глаза и затыкала уши, когда она рассказывала об аварии. Но труп мальчика в ванне вставал перед моими глазами. После рассказов Жюдит я не могла больше слушать Шопена. А мать играла сонату си-бемоль минор каждый раз, когда мы приходили к ней. Сонату маленького трупа в ванной.

Я жила рядом с Реми, видела его почти каждый день. Думала, что он преступник и должен умереть. И при этом здоровалась с ним на лестничной клетке. Он не замечал моего отношения к нему. Реми всегда жил в своем мире. Мире, где он – повелитель пурпурных рек. Мире, где живут сверхлюди, которых он вывел. А вот Софи… Софи видела мою неприязнь к ее мужу. Но не задавала вопросов, ведь мы не были близки. К сожалению. Она знала, чем занят ее муж, но ничего не делала, чтобы его остановить. А я не могла ее ненавидеть за это. Ненавидеть так, как это делала Жюдит.

Мы следили за ними. Я присматривала за Реми, Жюдит – за Филиппом. Иногда мы менялись. Они оба были психами. Реми с его олимпийцами. Филипп с его крысиными семействами. Мы знали о них все, что можно узнать о людях, наблюдая за ними много лет подряд. Потом появился Шернесе. Когда он изучал старые медицинские карты, у меня появилась надежда. Он врач, и он понял правду. Но не пошел в полицию. Этим он подписал себе приговор и стал четвертым в списке. После Реми и Филиппа, но до Софи. Это была моя идея – убить Софи последней.

Когда Жюдит сказала, что пора начинать, я знала, что делать. Да, это я придумала лишать их глаз и рук. Это было правильно. Это было логично. Это понравилось Жюдит. Я знала, что ей понравится. Я не знала, что это будет так отвратительно выглядеть.

Мы ждали подходящего момента. К тому часу, когда Реми вышел в свой последний поход на двухтысячник, все было готово. Мы перехватили его по дороге. Он кричал, он пытался вырваться, но что мог поделать этот книжный червь против нас? Мы связали его и притащили в котельную. А потом им занялась Жюдит. Никогда не думала, что человек может так кричать. Правда, до этого я никому не вырезала глаз.

Мы вынесли его в темноте, сплавили до заводи и положили в расселину. Так, как и было задумано. А потом вернулись в спортзал. Я боялась заходить в котельную, но нужно было немного прибраться. Здесь должны были оказаться еще несколько человек.

Я обтирала тряпками кровь с гантелей, когда в котельную зашла Жюдит. Она молча толкнула меня к стене, все выпало у меня из рук. Губы у нее были сухими и твердыми, когда она выдохнула мне в рот мое имя. Ее пальцы были перепачканы кровью, когда она вынула их из меня. Это была кровь Реми.

Потом мы поехали к Филиппу. Мы ликвидировали его склад и набили мешок крысиными скелетами из его коллекции. Жюдит уехала в Сарзак вскрывать свою могилу, а я вернулась в Гернон. Пока Софи в полицейском участке писала заявление о пропаже мужа, я вырезала на ее стене кровавый автограф. Автограф девочки, умершей четырнадцать лет назад. Я надеялась, что Софи испугается и сбежит. Но вместо этого они с Филиппом поехали в Сарзак.

Вечером я уплыла вниз по реке. Я должна была найти труп Реми, чтобы иметь потом возможность следить за расследованием. Мы рассчитывали на полицию. Люди должны были узнать правду. Правду о том, чем занимались Кайлуа и Серти. Узнавать о нас было необязательно. Я буду свидетелем и добровольным помощником – кто меня заподозрит? А Жюдит… Жюдит мертва. Уже четырнадцать лет мертва.

Пока полиция допрашивала меня, Жюдит мучила Филиппа в котельной. Когда я вернулась туда, все было кончено. Голова Филиппа, наполовину отрезанная рояльной струной, смотрела на меня провалами глазниц. Жюдит засыпала в них стеклянную крошку, и мы понесли труп к фуникулеру. Спрятать его нужно было, пока не вышло солнце. Не помню, спала ли я в эту ночь.

А утром пришел Пьер. По радио только что сказали, что он избил англичанина до полусмерти. А он стоял рядом со мной и смотрел внимательно из-за стекол очков. Именно такой полицейский нам и был нужен. Я рассказала ему то, что должна была. Я видела, что нравлюсь ему. На этом тоже можно было сыграть.

Чем больше времени я проводила с Пьером, помогая ему искать разгадку, тем меньше рядом со мной была Жюдит. Я не знала, что она делает в одиночестве. И не хотела знать. Все шло так, как должно было идти. Только Софи все же сбежала. Жюдит это очень взбесило. Она жаждала крови. Но сначала нам нужен был Шернесе.

Мы взяли его в кабинете, как только его покинул Пьер. Полиция могла вернуться, поэтому мы не могли везти доктора ко мне. Но Жюдит всегда носила с собой рояльную струну и бритву. Шернесе кричал, но никто не мог его услышать. Мы распяли его на стене напротив окна. В списке остался последний пункт.

Пьер приехал ко мне весь мокрый и с раной на виске. Жюдит пыталась сбросить его с моста. Правда, он не знал, что это была она. Но я-то знала. Значит, Пьер слишком близко подобрался к разгадке. Я должна была его задержать. И я задержала. Единственным доступным способом. Нельзя играть на слабостях мужчины, который тебя любит. Но у нас была цель. Нам нужно было выиграть время.

Потом я узнала, что Жюдит не убила второго копа. Не убила, хотя имела возможность. Это принесло мне облегчение. Полиция не виновата ни в чем. Ни в том, что Жюдит давно мертва. Ни в том, что моя жизнь искалечена. Ни в затворничестве нашей матери. В этом виноваты лишь Кайлуа и Серти. Но они мертвы. Как мертв и Шернесе. Как будет мертва Софи. Виновная лишь в том, что любила мужа.

Мне только что звонил бывший однокурсник. Сказал, что видел Софи Кайлуа. Что ее повезли в жандармерию. И что все дороги перекрыты полицией. Но зачем нам дороги, когда есть река?

Мы с Жюдит несем лодку к реке. Мы должны закончить начатое. И ни Пьер, ни смешной мальчик с косами и пистолетом не помогут Софи. К сожалению.

Вода в горных реках холодная, а пуля быстрее бритвы. Нас несет по реке, закручивая в водоворотах. Воды темны и глубоки, и они даруют покой.


End file.
